Talk:Vi/@comment-3238314-20121214132612
I'll apologize in advance for this huge wall of text, but i felt these points needed to be addressed: " Ahh, the asshat drools all over his keyboard again and declares it logical reasoning. Good to see you're still posting Rapacious. See, I always know when you post not because of your unique avatar, but because all I have to do is look for random insults and ad hominem attacks without any provocation and lo and behold, there you are. You are consistently a toxic and unhelpful poster who likely retains their unbanned position by palling around with the right people who run this site. Perhaps it would be best if comments were disabled on this site just so I wouldn't have to read your cruel and unwarranted garbage." Again, i make alot of posts on this wiki, most of them you can see ar well argumented and related to the topic. I know it would suit your purposes if all i did was insult people, but unfortunately for you, it's not the case. May I point out that it's ironical that you call my logical reasoning "drooling all over my keyboard" yet after i pointed out about 2-3 times that ad-hominem means that you try to discredit someone's argument by attacking him instead of the argument? If you would look carefully at my posts, you would see that i either attack the argument, or i attack the person by insulting it, and they are not related in that way. Simply saying i don't do logic doesn't make it so. Nor does it make much of a case for you since you are using the same things you accuse me of. "That being said, I will take the time to answer your arguments, carefully and slowly, so that even you can understand them. 1) 41% is a lot. I'm actually surprised it's that high and it certainly doesn't help your argument at all. If Riot really were in the business of releasing OP champs because they believed that drummed up sales, I would call that a 41% profit. " This is complete and utter bullshit, and here's why: You're blatantly ignoring and misrepresenting economics here, and you're taking the argument out of context as well. First off, a 41% profit means that you get a return of your investment that's 41% higher that what you invested. Say you invest 100 dollars, you get back 100 dollars plus 41 dollars on top of that. Though i know you don't mean this. You mean they'd be making a bigger profit in that 41% of cases, which is not the case. right now, in the top sellers bracket, elise is beating rengar, and right after there's syndra, so you have 2 champions that were released in an underappreciated state who are still considered shit who are making it to the top sales, so it's not helping your case that riot's making a bigger profit out of this. "2) Your argument for Regnar is that because he really was OP on release but Riot made a mistake with bugs then that proves he wasn't OP? Are you completely insane? That would help the argument that they DO release OP champs but Regnar was a mistake. Do you even listen to yourself? " Again, you're strawmanning the hell out of what i said to make a point. I said that rengar at release was weak with those numbers on his skills because his flow was completely trash due to stunning himself with almost every ability. Improving the flow on his next patch is what made him so incredibly good. So, the real question you should be asking is wether you can read properly and argue against something without changing what the OP said. Also, the reason why i said i shouldn't be even including him, and many others, is because nobody claimed they were strong when they came out. And it stretches to others i included, like jayce and nautilus, probably others, but i'm not gonna check right now, making the percentage of OP champs much lower than 41% in reality. "Now I think it's time for you to face up to reality (or at least try to, I don't know how capable you are of entertaining any thought outside of your own very confined box). Riot is a company. They need money. The people who run this company are NOT going to ignore potential ways of making money so long as they don't alienate their customers. That is what companies do. If you really believe they put the game design above everything else you are hopelessly ignorant. " Son, i'm afraid i'm not the one who has issues with dealing with reality. You're the one delusional if you think that in an industry where selling power is almost a complete taboo, a company as succesful as riot would risk losing its clients doing something like that. Considering that they are already basing their profits on delivering very good products from a quality stand point (interesting mechanics, good lore, great design). It's alot better to maintain a flow of releasing good products rather aim for cheap profits. "The game designers do not run Riot. The CEO, CFO and COO run Riot. The massive parent company, who trades publicly on a stock exchange, run Riot. Shareholders who care about the bottom line first run Riot. If you don't believe that then you are delusional. That doesn't make League of Legends a bad game because the designers, people who don't care about the bottom line, try to balance what they want with their investors. But to pretend that something so easy to do, like releasing champions that are more powerful to drum up sales, is somehow above them when other companies routinely provide in-game advantages for money (i.e. 90% of online games nowadays), is living in a fantasy." What actually IS above them is making bad business decisions, like releasing champs that are more powerful simply to drum up sales. In case you haven't caught on yet, riot makes profits from sales wether or not they are above or below the norm, because people buy champs in great ammounts regardless of their viability. Riot does regular balancing, and the fact that people have the certainty their champ will be viable is what encourages people to buy, not the hope that they can buy and win some games. Another thing you're not considering is that riot doesn't make the largest part of their sales from champs, because most people enjoy buying them with IP, and would rather buy Riot's main source of profit: skins. Do you think Riot would risk damaging their market for a couple of extra bucks that may not even come? And, there's one last thing that you've ignored, and you ignored it so damn hard it actually allowed you to repeat this crap argument: You can't balance a champion perfectly before it comes out, because champ strength is something you can get gather only from a huge testing community, like the one on live servers. Therefore it is commonplace that some champs will come out stronger, and some champs will come out weaker. You take this natural fact (that actually swings towards the opposite of your claim due to more champs coming out weak) and claim that the ones that come out stronger (while completely ignoring the ones who come out weaker, and would, according to your argument, damage sales and NULLIFY the extra profit that comes from the stronger ones). Correlation does not equal causation, especially in this case where riot would probably be more damaged profit wise, rather than getting rich. The only circumstance your argument would hold any water would be if all the other champions riot released were completely balanced, so that they wouldn't suffer deficits with weak champs. Unfortunately, it's so full of holes, the water instantly falls out. If Riot is indeed letting "so many" OP champs make it to live, how come they let their sales get damaged so much through making more UP releases? I'm gonna apologize to everyone for the wall of text, but apparently a show of force is required